


Гордость и упрямство

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Ronja Rövardotter | Ronia the Robber's Daughter - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, after Mattis and Borka duel at the end of the book, before their first robbery together, fandom Antagonists 2020, между поединком Маттиса и Борки и первым совместным ограблением, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Поединок за главенство между Маттисом и Боркой не решил всех проблем.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Гордость и упрямство

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

— Твоя дочь недостойна моего сына.

— Это твой отпрыск недостоин Роньи.

— Ах так?! — Борка начал закипать. 

На звуки ссоры пришла Ронья. Бирк уже выглядывал из-за двери и слушал каждое слово. Маттис и Борка стояли друг напротив друга недалеко от входа в замок и, пользуясь, что все разбойники ушли в лес, вымещали копившееся несколько дней недовольство. 

— Да, так! — Маттис стал надвигаться на Борку. — Помни, что это я пустил тебя жить в Матиссборген.

— А я позволил тебе заходить на половину замка Борки, — ответил Борка агрессивно. — И благодаря мне люди фогда не повяжут всех твоих разбойников в первую же вылазку. 

— А если они не схватят _твоих_ , то мои, так и быть, помогут им на Разбойничьей тропе.

— О чем они спорят на этот раз? — тихо спросила Ронья.

— Все о том же, — прошептал Бирк. — Не могут решить, чей план в предстоящем нападении лучше.

— Почему же они вспомнили о нас?

— Это любимый аргумент Борки, если нечем больше крыть, — усмехнулся Бирк. — Ведь последнее слово останется за Маттисом, и это выводит Борку из себя. Если честно, он дело говорит и Маттису стоит к нему прислушаться.

— Тогда Маттису придется признать, что Борка умнее, — возразила Ронья. — Вот если бы Борка сделал вид, что план придумал Маттис…

— Ничего не поделаешь, сестренка: из Маттиса не вытравить упрямство, а Борка слишком горд, чтобы быстро свыкнуться с новой ролью. Пойдем лучше в лес, проведаем, как там обстоят дела.

Ронья кивнула, и они незаметно для разбойников прошли мимо них. Тем временем те перестали буравить друг друга взглядами, и Борка вернулся к интересующей его теме:

— Если сделать, как говоришь ты, немало наших людей полягут. Мой же план не такой рискованный. 

— В гробу я видел твой план! — воскликнул Маттис и топнул ногой. — Я отдаю приказы, не забывай об этом, Борка.

Борка ударил Маттиса в плечо, и тот с силой его оттолкнул.

— Если хочешь повторить поединок, — прорычал Маттис, — дождемся всех и устроим его по правилам. Только не плачь потом, если я изуродую твое лицо так, что Ундис тебя не узнает.

— Так не делается, — угрюмо ответил Борка. — Ты победил в честной схватке, и я не могу требовать второго шанса. Но от того, что ты сильнее меня, твоя тупая башка не станет умнее. Признай, что для успеха нападения нужно действовать по моему плану, и потом приказывай, сколько тебе вздумается. 

— Ха! Вот еще! Все знают, что Маттис — лучший разбойник в этих краях, а Борка — жалкий неудачник. Это ведь я вызволил двух твоих недотеп из тюрьмы фогда. Если бы я действовал так, как ты сейчас предлагаешь, не видать бы им белого света.

Лицо Борки помрачнело. Он вспомнил, как из-за излишней осторожности с трудом пережил зиму, в голоде и холоде. Отвернувшись, Борка сложил руки на груди:

— Делай как знаешь.

— Эй, Борка, — тут же смягчился Маттис. — Я считаю тебя лучшим главарем разбойников после себя. Я обсужу твои предложения с остальными, и вместе мы все решим. Согласен?

Борка кивнул, и оба главаря, обнявшись, пошли в замок.


End file.
